


A Touch Too Much

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy's desire to touch Scout's toned athletic body ends up revealing Scout's weakness, a.k.a. how ticklish he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Too Much

Scout yawned and turned over on the couch, snuggling further into the old cushions. The room was very warm, it was nice at first when he was nodding off in front of the television but now that he had a blanket snug around him it was too hot and too uncomfortable to continue his nap. He kicked off the blanket, stood up and stretched. From his position facing the window Spy smirked, he could see Scout’s reflection in the dirty window and drank in the view of Scout’s taunt muscles and how his shirt raised and exposed his lower abdomen.

 

He was delighted that the boy accepted his anonymous gifts, each plain shirt was meticulously chosen to be a few sizes too small. He liked the way the fabric hugged Scout’s lean body, especially the way it often left a sliver of exposed skin for Spy’s eyes to focus on. There was something so devilish about watching Scout in that way. It wasn’t overtly sexual, not the way he’d look in lingerie or with a gag in his mouth, but sexual in a voyeuristic way. That simple expanse of skin was for Spy’s gaze only, and it was about time it was only for his touch as well.

 

He stood up from his chair by the window and turned to Scout’s expectant smile. “So you gonna make a move or what?” He brayed, and smirked at Spy.

 

The Frenchman returned the smile with his own satisfied grin. With his voice full of false disappointment Spy replied, “Oh, what could have possibly given me away?”

 

Scout snorted, “There’s only one guy on this team that would buy  _clothes_  for another guy and think it’s romantic, or whatever.”

 

“How careless of me,” Spy said, of course it was never his intention to be anonymous. 

 

“You got my size wrong by the way, they’re all way too small.” Scout stretched his arms out to demonstrate the way the fabric strained to remain wrapped around his arms and chest. 

 

Spy’s eyes followed his movements and filled with lust when he exposed that strip of skin just above his waistband. “I think it fits you just fine,” he slyly told the boy. He removed his gloves while Scout’s grin grew larger and he looked around to make sure no other team mates were around. They weren’t, Spy already made sure of that.

 

The Frenchman took a few steps forward, pocketing his gloves and getting ready to finally feel the runner’s firm stomach. He had already acted it out a dozen times in his mind. He’d walk up to Scout, slip behind him and place his lips close to Scout’s ear. The runner would lean in, desperate for a sensual touch, for Spy’s lips to join the hot breath on neck. Lustily, Spy would whisper, “Go on, show off for me.”

 

And without pause Scout would. He’d lean back into Spy, raise his arms and flex while the shirt would ride up and Spy’s hand would finally slip beneath and get a touch of the runner. He’d squeeze the flesh, knowing that, as muscled as he was, he’d still feel soft. He’d run his hands all over the boy’s fit stomach and eventually up to his nipples, tweaking and teasing until he begged for more. But the second Spy’s bare fingers  began to ghost along Scout’s skin the young man jumped and scrambled away from Spy.

 

He took a defensive stance but his face read embarrassment. It took less than a second for Spy to realize why and pounce. Scout was helpless as he was backed into the couch and pressed against the cushions, he couldn’t react between his loud shrieks and involuntary squirming. “Scout, I didn’t know you were so ticklish!” Spy wickedly dug his fingers into Scout’s sides and drank in the boy’s laughter the same way he drank in his athletic body.

 

“S-stop!” Scout gasped, and wiggled beneath Spy. No matter how he grabbed at the man’s wrists or pushed him away the Spy somehow slipped free and kept his punishing fingers at his sides and between his ribs. “Fu-fuck, Spy!”

 

Spy laughed too, though his not as raucous or desperate as Scout’s, and he gripped the tight shirt and pulled it over Scout’s head. With his upper body completely exposed Spy reduced Scout to nothing but tears and frantic gulps for air, he found the area just beneath his ribcage to be most sensitive, along with where hips began to dip down toward his pelvis. He also found Scout’s erection pressed between layers of clothing and aching for a firmer touch.

 

Even though Scout was flushed and panting for air Spy could tell he was red-faced because he had found the boy’s weakness, and nothing made Spy more aroused than knowing his partner’s deepest and most secret kink. He waited for the boy’s breathing to return to normal and for a pout to form on his face. Spy snickered, “I’m am going to have so much fun with you,  _mon lapin_.” He went to lightly brush one finger along Scout’s tummy but his hand was grabbed and held tight.

 

“No,” he fumed, “no way.”

 

Spy licked his lips and smirked. “But you like it,” he purred, and lowered his body from leaning over Scout, to sitting on his pelvis. “Just think about how much fun tying you down will be.” The runner moaned and threw his head back as Spy rocked his hips providing the desired pressure for his cock. 

 

“No, no, no,” he mumbled, and thrust up.

 

“Tied down, with your bare feet vulnerable. Perhaps I’ll get some feathers.” Spy leaned forward and bit the boy’s neck, his teeth pinching the skin and eliciting very different gasps out of the boy. 

 

“No, no, no,” Scout bit his lip, and squeezed Spy’s hand hard instead of ripping the man’s clothes off.

 

Spy chuckled, “I think that’s exactly what you want.” 

 

Scout thrust up against the Spy and let go of the man’s hand so it could join its twin at undoing his belt buckle. Soon, Scout’s pants and underwear were shoved down his legs and caught at his knees, while Spy’s mouth affixed from one point to another leaving a ring of teeth marks and reddened flesh. The assassin smiled against the boy’s skin, the way he was moaning, “yes, yes, yes,” in a quiet whisper was so different from his ear-splitting laughter, yet it held the same desperation.

 

The assassin’s smile grew as his fingers prepared to wring howls out of the boy once more. He sat up from Scout’s thrusting hips and dug his fingers into the boy’s side and down to his hips. He shrieked and jerked on the couch trying to dislodge the Spy but his legs were trapped by his pants and Spy was too skillful to be knocked off.

 

“Sh-iit! No! Stop!” Scout screeched and squirmed. As quickly as Spy attacked, he backed off, and suddenly Scout was gasping because of the tongue wrapped around his cock rather than the tickling fingers at his hips. “Aww, yess, Spy. Yes,” he breathed out.

 

Spy pulled out all his best moves, a hand holding the runner steady at his base, his other hand holding Scout’s hips down with a thumb gently rubbing the skin. He sucked greedily on the head and tongued the underside making the boy twitch and babble his appreciation. “Oh fuck, Spy! You are the best!” 

 

He slurped and swallowed and eventually pulled off to place sweet kisses on the boy’s thighs and up his shaft. He slowly worked his lips down Scout’s cock, stopping just as he got the whole head in his mouth. He spent a little time retracing his earlier methods, but soon worked his mouth further down the shaft. Scout tossed his head back and groaned, “Ah god! Yes, yes, yes! I love you!”

 

He got louder and more heated as Spy took more of him in. The assassin was mere centimeters from the runner’s pubic hair when he just couldn't resist any longer. It was too perfect an opportunity to pass up, he released Scout’s cock from his mouth and dove back in with his fingers. Scout went wild, his “I love you’s” and “yes’s” crumbled into squealing, “‘No! Stop! I hate you!’s” and helpless floundering.

 

Spy ignored these comments, he was too busy wondering if he’d be able to steal a few feathers from Archimedes without Medic noticing.


End file.
